The Dragon King
by ThomasWrites
Summary: All is well in Fablehaven, Bracken and Kendra are the new caretakers and they have three kids, Tom, Fred, and Lydia. Then four dragons move into Fablehaven and they tell Tom something that could change everything. Completed
1. Chapter 1

"He is coming." Tom saw and heard terror. He heard the chilling voice of an unnamed evil, and he saw the misshapen form of a dark creature slowly walking towards him. The creature looked human, but something about it told Tom that it wasn't. It was evil and it meant to harm him. Tom tried to move, but he couldn't as if chains held him in place. Tom closed his eyes as the creature got closer. He felt cold hands wrap around his throat. Tom let out a dry scream before he woke up.

"Wake up Tom!" Tom's brother, Fred said, his hands around Tom's throat.

Tom slapped Fred's hands away. "Quite the wake up call!"

Fred let him go and shrugged. "Sorry, but dad is on another rampage and its all on you."

Tom groaned. "What did I do this time?"

Fred smiled and said, "You know dad doesn't like it when you trade batteries for gold to the satyrs, it reminds him of Uncle Seth."

"Whats wrong with Uncle Seth?" Tom said standing up and putting a robe on. "He's awesome! He uses Vasilis to do the singing sisters bidding, I think thats brave and cool."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Dads doesn't think Seth is an idiot because of the missions he goes on, he thinks he's idiot because of how irresponsible he was when he was a kid."

"Tom! Get down here right now!" Bracken, their father yelled.

"Better get down there..." Fred said, gesturing towards the door. Tom groaned and started trudging down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen, his father whipped around.

"Son of a-"

"Watch your language Bracken!" Kendra, his mother, called.

"-Unicorn!" Tom looked down, hiding his grin. His father was a unicorn, so what he said was true. "Again?! Again?! Its the fourth time this week! This week!"

Tom looked up. "I'm sorry dad, I won't do it again."

"Thats what you say every time! Why should I believe you this time?"

Tom didn't say anything. His father was right. Bracken waited for a response, tapping his foot on the ground. "Whatever. Your grounded! You will stay in your room for the rest of the day, and you will not come out at all. Am I understood? I can't believe you keep giving Newel and Doren batteries for gold thats not even ours!"

Tom nodded his consent and he trudged back upstairs and into his room. He expected a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was quiet in the car as they headed to Uncle Seth's house. Bracken yelled at Tom more before they got in the car, and now nobody spoke because of the tension. It was a little past noon and everyone was full because of the big lunch they had at Wendys.

They were going to go to Seth's house to pick him up and his oldest son, E. E was a dragon tamer and if Seth held Kendra's hand, they became a dragon tamer. The reason they were getting the dragon tamers is because four dragons from Wyrmroost are going to move into Fablehaven.

After one more hour of complete silence, they made it to Seth's house. They got out of the car in a straight line like it was rehearsed. Bracken nocked on the door. Seth answered.

"Hey! Look who's here! Who's ready to move a couple of dragons into Fablehaven?" Seth looked at his family eagerly, awaiting an answer.

"Its good to see you too Seth." Kendra said as she hugged her brother. Tanya, Seth's wife who was a hamadryad that abandoned her tree, came to the door.

"Hey Kendra, Bracken, Lydia, Fred, and Tom! How are you guys doing?"

"Were doing good Tanya, what about you?" Bracken asked.

"We are doing wonderful, come in!" Everyone shuffled into the house. Tom looked around. Nothing much has changed in Uncle Seth's house. It remained full of souvenirs Seth got from his missions. The house had few furniture, only a couch and an armchair inhabited the living room. The kitchen looked like it just got cleaned, the granite countertops were glossy and not a single dirty dish was insight. The hallway was littered with photos of family and magical creatures.

A door opened in the hallway and E stepped out of his room. He went up to Bracken and hugged him. Then he went to Kendra, Fred, Lydia, and finally, Tom. "I'm so excited to see the dragons!" E shrieked. "I wonder if one of them will rebel and eat one of us? That would be awesome!"

Tom laughed. Despite the recent events, E's attitude always lifted his spirits. "So, are we ready to go?" Bracken asked.

"Let's do this!" Seth said, running to the car, followed closely by E. They all got in the car. The car was big. There were eight seats. Lydia went to the very back and sat in her car seat. Seth sat in the middle of the car and to the right, same with Fred but to the left, and Tom sat in the middle of the two of them. Bracken took the drivers seat and Kendra took the passenger seat. Tanya sat in the back with Lydia.

They started driving. Seth leaned close to Tom. "So, what happened? everyone seems quiet."

Tom smiled. "I got busted for selling batteries to Newel and Doren for gold."

Seth leaned back, looking shocked. "But they have a flat screen tv! They don't need batteries for that!"

"They broke it while fighting over the remote so they switched back to the battery operated one." Tom replied.

Seth shook his head. "Newel and Doren just keep getting less and less mature."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was lined up in the backyard. There was two lines and they were facing each other. Tom was in the line to the left. Kendra was at his right side and E was to his left. Next to E was Seth. Facing Kendra was Tanya. Next to Tanya was Fred, and next to Fred was Bracken. Bracken held Lydia in his arms.

in the front yard was Agad. Agad was leading the four dragons to the backyard. The dragons were from Wyrmroost and even though Celebrant was the caretaker of Wyrmroost, the dragons only trusted Agad to move them to Fablehaven.

The dragons got to the backyard and went through the middle of the line of people. The first dragon was halfway through when he caught site of Tom. The dragon stared at Tom and it looked like it was surprised to see him.

The dragon said something to the other dragons in a different language and then they were all staring at Tom. Tom looked at Kendra and Kendra looked at him with a worried look on her face. Tom felt a cold hand clutch his heart.

After the dragons were all through and when they went into the forest, Agad turned to everybody. "Thank you all for participating. The reason I had you line up and show your self to the dragons was mainly for them to recognize you as the caretakers. Thank you." Agad left.

Kendra pulled Tom inside the house. "Do you know why they were looking at you?"

Tom shook his head. "No. Do you?"

Kendra sighed. "No, but it can't mean anything good."

Bracken walked into the house. "Tom, its your turn to go get the fruits and vegetables. Its where Warren's old cottage is. Don't worry about the dragons, they are under strict rules to not harm any of the caretakers or their family. So go do it now. Bring a sword with you."

Tom got a sword and a basket to put the food in. He then went out of the house and into the forest. He walked for about five minutes when he reached the pond where the fairy shrine was. He walked past it, his destination was farther. Three more minutes passed when he heard a snarl.

Tom turned to the trees, pulling out his sword and dropping the basket.

Three giant goblins emerged from the trees and four more came behind him. It was an ambush. They new someone from the house would come out here and get the fruit. They were prepared.

The closest goblin lunged at Tom. Tom rolled out of the way and stabbed it in the side. The creature howled with pain. Tom stood up and slashed another goblin on the belly that was getting to close for comfort.

Then Tom felt a sharp pain in his back. A goblin clawed his back. Tom let out a cry of pain and then he crumpled to the ground, hoping that someone would help


	4. Chapter 4

Tom thought he was going to die. Actually, he _knew_ he was going to die. The goblin already injured him by raking him across the back with it's claws and poisoned him. The five remaining goblins surrounded Tom, planning on killing him slowly. Tom tried to get up, put the poison paralyzed him. One of the biggest goblins came forward, baring it's teeth. It bent down next to him grabbing his head and shoulder. Tom shuddered at the thought of what was about to happen, the goblin was going to tear his throat out.

Tom could feel the goblin's breath, spittle was showering on his neck. Tom wished he could take back everything bad he did. He wished he could say goodbye to his family before the goblin killed.

The goblin's head went up, preparing to strike down. Tom started crying. Then four, enormous, earsplitting roars rippled through the air. The goblin let go of Tom And Tom heard all of the goblins running away. Fire erupted in front of Tom. He heard a goblin scream. It sounded like a crow.

And as soon as everything started, everything stopped. Tom was scared, he knew what what killed the goblins and the creature was very undesirable. Dragons. Now he started crying even more. Probably a better death though.

"Are you okay?" A female voice said. Tom couldn't move to see who was talking, he couldn't even speak. Would he be that way forever? All of a sudden, he felt warmth. All of his senses sharpened and all of his wounds healed. He could move again as well. Tom stood up and turned around. He saw that he was looking straight into a huge dragon's eyes. The dragon was beautiful. It was a dark sea blue color with gold eyes. There were three other dragons.

"Ya, i'm fine. Thank you."

The dragon nodded. "It is a good thing that my breath can heal. If not, there would not be much that we could do."

Tom frowned at the thought of slowly dying of poison. "Why did save me? When my mother told stories of dragons, she described them cruel and, well… hungry."

The dragon nodded again. "The reason we saved you is because we praise you. You are the Dragon King."

Tom took a few steps back. "What? The Dragon King?"

"Celebrant was not always the king of dragons. You see, centuries ago, dragons praised a human, not an ordinary human though. He was the son of a dragon brother and a unicorn, one of the rarest breeds. Like you, being the son of a unicorn, and a human who has been blessed with the gift of fairykind. We only praise the powerful, like yourself."

"But, my brother and sister are the exact same… breed as me." Tom replied, confused.

The dragon smiled. "Yes. But they do not have the same power as you. You inherited all of the power your parents had, and the powers combine, making you amazing." All four dragons changed into human form. There were two girls and two boys. "We will accompany you for your chore, your majesty."

Tom smiled. It would be fun to boss dragons around.


	5. Chapter 5

The living room was dead silent. Ever since Tom came back home with the four dragons at his side and telling everyone about what happened, they have been sitting at this meeting.

Finally, Bracken broke the silence. "Okay, so my son is the Dragon King. Nothing weird about that." His left eye twitched.

Tom shrunk in his seat. Even though he liked ruling over dragons, his parents seemed like they were unhappy about it. The room was silent again.

It was another two minutes until Seth spoke up. "Well, there is no use in just sitting here and groaning about it. We all know what we have to do. It's time Tom becomes a Knight of the Dawn.

Tom nearly fell out of his seat. Being a Knight of the Dawn at this young of an age was... awesome. Otherwise meaning that it was very rare.

"I agree!" Screeched Newel, who joined the meeting on Seth's behalf.

Doren stood up and trotted over to Tom, putting is arm around him. "Ya, that would be sick, me, Newel, Tom, and Seth fighting evil with all the power mustered in us!" Seth started to crack up.

Bracken snickered. "Your right Seth. Tom, when we go to the next Knight of the Dawn meeting, you'll come with us, and get dubbed as a Knight. Ironically, the next meeting is next week. But for now... this meeting is adjourned." Newel and Doren went straight to talking to Seth, Bracken talked to E, Lydia played with Tanya, and Kendra pulled Tom aside to talk to him.

"How are you feeling?" Kendra asked.

Tom shrugged. "Excited, confused, scared. Why?"

Kendra sighed. "I'm worried for you Tom. Since your the Dragon King, creatures of great evil will be out to get you."

"What do you know about the Dragon King?" Tom asked.

Kendra frowned, trying to gather her thoughts. "Well, the main thing I know is that you have to accept to be the Dragon King before truly being the Dragon King. Once you accept, you will get armor, a cape, and an awesome crown. Only from what I know. Also an adamant sword. OH! And if you accept if your leg just got chopped off our something, it will grow back."

Tom nodded thoughtfully. "How do I accept?"

Kendra smiled. "When the time comes, you'll know."

Kendra started walking away. "Wait, mom! Don't worry about me. I have dragons on my side. Nothing can get me."

Kendra smiled sadly. "With all the continuing evil in this world, all the dragons might not be enough."

Tom stood there. His mother was right. Not even all the dragons could be enough.

Newel and Doren went over to Tom. "I can't believe my best friend is the Dragon King! The Dragon King is the stuff of legend!" Newel cried.

Doren frowned. "What am I? Trash?"

Newel looked at Doren dumbly. "Like I always say. Your more like family to me."

"Oh ya? Thats what you said to Seth when he was Tom's age too!"

Newel slapped his hand on his forehead. "How do you even remember that?!"

Chaoter


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't done one of these short summary things at the begging and end of the chapters, I just didn't have anything to say really. Anyways, thank you Kenny Fablehaven for your support! And I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

The next week went by like a blur to Tom. He was so excited to become a Knight! The day before they left, they packed and had one final meeting. In the meeting, Tom learned that the Knights of the Dawn meeting was going to be in Italy. Tom never has been to Italy but his parents had. They got him a huge wooden sword there for a souvenir. It has been hanging up on his wall.

When it was time for the departure, they went into the airport and got into their private jet. Tom was so ready for the following meeting.

Once everyone got seated, Bracken gave an announcement. "Okay everybody! We are going to Italy. I know you already know this but, Italy is known to have some of the darkest creatures, and rumor has it that Italy is where The Society of the Evening Star's secret hideout is. I just want everyone to be cautioned. Especially you Tom."

Tom nodded. Bracken continued. "In this upcoming meeting, we will be discussing what we know about the Society's plans. There will not be much but we must do whatever it take to keep them from rising the Society is not the main part about the meeting," Bracken looked at Tom, "I talked with Trask and told him about Tom being the Dragon King, He said that that will be the main part of the meeting." Bracken sat down. Everyone stared at him.

"Oh, sorry. You all may return to what you are doing."

After hours and hours of flying in the plane, they finally made it to Italy. Everyone exited the jet. The Italy airport was full of strange people. Some people were even in turbans. "This is weird." Tom whispered to Seth.

Seth nodded happily. "You get used to it. Despite all the homeless people attacking you, and all the drug dealers, you actually begin to love this place."

After they signed out of the airport, they went straight to their hotel. The hotel was amazing. There was gigantic chandeliers hanging from the tall wall, there was a huge, fake fireplace and, Tom wasn't for sure, but was the ground made from gold? Probably not.

"Tom! Keep up!" Bracken shout. Tom ran to his father. Bracken checked everyone in and he got all the room keys. "Seth, and Tanya, here is your room key. its on floor seven, room 713. Tom, Fred and E, floor four room 421. And here is mine, Kendra's and Lydia's room. Okay everyone, get situated. The meeting is tomorrow night.

 **Sorry for the short and boring chapter. I didn't really know what to do once they got to the hotel. But I promise that the next chapter will be intense and it MIGHT have Navarog...**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How's everybody doing? Anyway, Do you think Navarog is going to show up? Read and find out! :)**

They arrived at the meeting early. And so did every other Knight in the whole world. But sadly, the meeting would not start until the actual time came. Everyone in Tom's group was conversing with someone else so he went around, catching a few conversations. A lot of people were speaking in a different language.

Tom sighed. He was so bored. He looked at the back of the room and saw double doors. The blinds were down on them so he couldn't see where it led. He walked over to them and opened it. It led to a huge balcony. It was so big that it had two trees on either side. It had tons of plants and bush and there were fairies flittering around.

Tom walked in and closed the door so no bugs could get inside. He walked over to the edge were there was a short stone fence that kept anyone from accidentally falling. The view was breath taking. He could see the colosseum from there and all the city lights. Tom didn't know why, but city lights looked cool to him.

A few fairies fluttered by him giggling and staring at him. He usually never got that type of attention from fairies. Tom stayed there for a couple more minute, then he started walking back to the doors.

Before Tom got there, a voice stopped him. "Hello." Tom quickly turned around to see who was talking. It was a boy who looked to be a few years older then Tom. He had dark hair and he was tall.

"Hi." Tom replied.

"My name is Jonathan. My friends just call me Jon though."

"My name's Tom. Why are you out here?"

"I like looking at the lights. They sooth me." Jon said, looking at the city lights.

"Had a rough week?" Tom asked.

Jon nodded. "Ya. It's been crazy for me."

Tom smiled. "Me too. I don't know what to do with myself."

"I heard. Do you happen to be the Dragon King?"

"Thats me." Tom said looking down.

"It must be awesome, telling dragons what to do." Jon said.

Tom shook his head. "Not really. My mom and dad say that its very dangerous to be the Dragon King. She would know what danger is like. She's the famous Kendra Sorenson, or, she used to be Sorenson."

Jon's eyes widened. "Your mom is Kendra? Does she tell you stories about her adventures?"

"Oh, all the time. I love her stories."

Jon grinned. "Does she ever tell you about the story of Navarog?"

Tom grinned too. "Thats my favorite one! It's funny to think how the all powerful Navarog fell at the hands of a fairy dragon!"

Jon chuckled while shaking his head. "Shut up."

Tom stopped laughing. "What? Why"

Jon chuckled more. "I am Navarog."

Tom took a step back. "What! Your DEAD!"

Navarog started walking towards Tom. "Am I?" Tom turned around and sprinted towards the doors. But Navarog was faster. He caught Tom in a chokehold, but Tom managed to bang very hard and loudly against the doors, hoping that someone would hear him.

"Come on, the Society of the Evening Star's hideout isn't that far from here, just a few miles South."

Navarog made it to the stone fence with Tom. One of his hands was on the stone. Then, the doors burst open, revealing Seth with a crossbow. Seth stared at Navarog in surprise. "Gavin?"

Bracken came behind Seth. Bracken glared. "NAVAROG YOU TRAITOR, LET GO OF MY SON BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Then came Kendra. "Gavin? How?"

Seth aimed his crossbow at Navarog. "Go ahead Seth, shoot. Its not like I'm using your nephew as a body shield or anything like that."

Seth wouldn't hit Tom. He had too good of aim. The crossbow bolt flew at Navarog, hitting him on the shoulder. Navarog stumbled back, releasing Tom, and falling off the balcony. Tom turned around and looked down. Navarog was no where insight, he had escaped.

Bracken let out a scream. "I'M GONNA FIND HIM! AND WHEN I DO, I'M GONNA KILL HIM AND MAKE SURE HE STAYS DEAD THIS TIME!"

 **Intense, right? Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know the main character of this story is Tom, but the thing I want to do in this chapter involves Kendra a lot. So she will be the main character ONLY for this chapter. Maybe others, we'll see. there is a lot of tension in this one.**

Kendra was alone in her room. After they got back from the meeting, they had yet another meeting about the return of Navarog. She sighed. She was very worried about Tom. She hoped he would be okay.

She heard her window open She turned around and saw Gavin come through the window. He had a loaded crossbow in his hands. "Don't scream, I'll shoot." He cautioned.

tears came to Kendra's eyes. "Why Gavin? I trusted you and you hurt me." Kendra shook her tears away. What was she doing? She already moved along. "But I don't care anymore. What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious Kendra? I want Tom. I want him dead."

Kendra glared at him. "If you wanted him dead you would've killed him on the balcony."

Gavin nodded. "Your right. But I don't want to kill him immediately. If I did then the dragons would tear me to pieces. I'll first threaten the dragons. I'll threaten to kill Tom if they don't make me the Dragon King. Simple enough. So give me Tom."

Kendra faked a smile. "You wish. But I won't give up my son. Not for anything."

Gavin flashed a devilish grin. "Not even for Lydia's life?"

Kendra stood up abruptly. "You captured Lydia?!"

"Yes I did. And if you want her to live, you'll give me Tom."

Kendra started sobbing. "Please Gavin! She's only five years old!"

Gavin started laughing. "Its fun to cause people pain! I should do it more often."

"This isn't the first time you've caused people pain!" Kendra said through gritted teeth.

Gavin snorted. "Grow up Kendra. Just give me Tom, and I will release Lydia alive, and unspoiled."

"I can't make that decision." Kendra whispered. She needed help figuring this out. She needed Bracken.

"Oh, I know its hard. But you got to choose who will die, young, innocent Lydia, or teenage, troublemaker Tom. Its a simple answer really."

"None! Give Lydia back! She is my daughter, not a luring tool!"

"Fine." Gavin said, heading towards the window. "Lydia dies." He jumped out the window and ran into the forest.

"BRACKEN!" Kendra screamed. bracken burst in to the room, sword in hand.

"What is it?" He asked urgently.

Kendra was sobbing her heart out. "He took her! Gavin took Lydia! He's going to kill her!"

"But I saw her thirty minutes ago! She was playing outside!" Bracken ran to the back door and opened it viciously. "LYDIA! LYDIA ARE YOU OUT HERE!" There was no response

Tom went up to his mother. "Why did he take Lydia?"

Kendra looked into her son's eyes. "He's using her as a lure to get you. He said to surrender you, or Lydia dies."

Tom went of his mom's room and went into the backyard. He would not let Navarog do this. He would not let Navarog kill his little sister because of him. Tom made a silent vow that he would rescue his sister, no matter what it took.

 **OOOOOO! What do you think is going to happen?**

 **please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How is everybody doing? Good? Great! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

The night was cold. When Tom snuck out of the house, the first thing he noticed was the thick frost covering the grass like a blanket. He ignored it though, he had more important thoughts on his mind. Tom headed for the forest but before he got there, a huge, rocky figure blocked his path.

"Tom no go in forest." Hugo mumbled.

"Ugh! Not right now Hugo. Navarog took Lydia and I need to get her back." Tom replied impatiently.

Hugo did not move. "Forest danger. Goblins attack Tom." Ever since the goblin incident, Hugo would not let Tom put a toe in the wood.

"No worries, the dragons will protect me."

Hugo looked like he was thinking. After a few moments of silence, Hugo said, "Tom sure?"

"Absolutely! Now if you would excuse me." Tom slipped past Hugo.

"Be safe." Hugo cautioned before Tom went out of site.

Tom walked deep into the forest. Once he thought he was deep enough he called out to the dragons.

"Any dragons there? I need help!" Tom was surprised at how fast the dragons came. It was unnatural.

"What is it?" One of the girl dragons spoke.

"I need to save my sister. I need a lift to Italy."

"As you wish." Tom was shocked at how easily they obeyed him. No matter what he asked, the dragons would do anything for him. The dragon picked him up and threw him on her back. Then she took off with a gust of wind hitting the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got to Italy, Tom told the dragons to drop him off at the Knights of the Dawn meeting place they did. Tom then told them that he no longer needed their services. They obeyed and left. Tom went behind the house. According to Navarog, the Society of the Evening Star's hideout was a mile South from the meeting place. So Tom went a mile South of the meeting place.

He came to an open spot in the woods. It was his best guess that the hideout would be underground. But how would he get under there? He felt the ground to see if anything was hollow. Nothing. He looked at every tree that surround the area to see if any would have a lever or something. Nothing.

He was missing something. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

"Looking for something Tom?"

Tom turned around to see Navarog smiling at him. "I wonder what it could be?"

"Stop playing games Navarog! Where is my sister?!" Tom growled.

"Not so fast now! You know the payment."

Tom sighed. "I know. Just make sure she gets home safely. Please."

"Of course. I know a demon prince's word doesn't mean much, but I promise Lydia will make it home safely. I will send one of my best men to escort her there. But for now, put your hands up and get on your knees."

Tom did as he was told. Navarog shackled him. Then Navarog said a word in a different language and a staircase appeared, going down. _Oh yea,_ Tom thought, _password. should've thought of that._

They went down the long staircase until they reached an elevator. Tom had no idea that there would elevators down there. With all the magic he's seen, elevators didn't seem to be right. They stepped into the elevator and Navarog pressed a button that said D on it. Tom thought it meant dungeon.

The elevator was slow. But once they got to the dungeon, everything happened fast. Gavin unlocked the nearest cell door, and threw Tom in it. Tom heard the click that meant that it had locked. Tom sighed as he looked around the dingy cell. It smelled like death. There was literally nothing in the cell. No toilet, no cot, nothing.

Tom sighed again. At least he got Lydia to safety.

As for Tom, he slowly waited for three years in that cell until Navarog came to end his life.

 **Let me just say that this is not the end of the story. There are more chapters to come and some romance may be included.**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, ive just been busy with school and piano and** all **that stuff, but this is the last chapter for this story so you don't have to wait for me to update anymore.**

Three years. He waited three years. And finally, they have come. He did not know why they have waited this long. But he sensed it was for a good reason, and that's why he had a plan B. Navarog slowly walked down the dungeon corridor. The prisoner was in cell 44. Navarog looked at the cell numbers. 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39... After a few more steps Navarog came to the cell he was looking for. After fumbling with the keys, he opened the door and dragged the limp, barely breathing prisoner out of the dungeon and outside to where the dragons were waiting.

Seth watched calmly, but Bracken was watching with anxiety. What if the plan doesn't work? Would if his son actually died and Navarog became the Dragon King?

Seth could probably sense Brackens doubts because he said, "Don't worry, the plan will work."

Bracken turned to Seth. "Maybe, maybe not, we don't know."

" How can you not be sure? We are the good guys. And if history has taught us anything, the good guys always win."

"That's only in movies. This is real life." Bracken responded.

"Actually, this really doesn't seem like real life. I mean, dragons, unicorns, and fairies? To normal people that's all fairy tale. Not real. So this does seem like something from a movie, and we are going to win." Seth looked Bracken in the eyes to see if he got the point.

Bracken nodded. "I appreciate it Seth, but there is a flaw in _every_ plan."

Seth smiled and shook his head. "If there is a flaw in _every_ plan, then there is a flaw in Navarog's plan."

The first thing Tom saw when he woke up was the dragons staring at him with worry in thier eyes. The next thing he saw was Navarog holding a knife ready to stab him. "Whoa! Okay, not the best wake up call."

Navarig didn't say anything to Tom, instead he turned towards the dragons. "Welcome everyone! I am glad you can be here! It did take three years but I finally got you to come! This is an event you do not want to miss! For today's show I will be killing the Dragon King, and by doing so I will become the Dragon King! Let's begin, shall we?"

Navarog turned bad to Tom and raised the knife over his head. But before he could bring it down, a voice spoke in Tom's head. _Navarog is a dragon._ Then it all clicked in Tom's head. Navarog was a dragon. Tom controlled dragons.

And as Navarog brought down the knife, Tom shouted, "NO!" The force of that word pushed Navarog to the ground. Tom stood up. Navarog looked at Tom fearfully, then he scrambled into the forest.

Tom started walking in the direction Navarig fled, the dragons followed him. And as Tom kept moving, he felt strength coming to him. His hair once long, began to shrink. Armor began growing on him, and a crown formed on his head. A sword appeared in his right hand and a shield appeared in his left. In the distance, Tom could see a demon army in the distance. He had a plan B. Great.

Tom started running, the dragons were right behind him. And as they drew closer to the demon army, the dragons roared, "FOR THE DRAGON KING!" And after that Tom knew, that he was the true Dragon King. He had accepted it. The two army's clashed, the dragons trampled the demons like they were walking on grass, but it was much more epic then that. Tom had a fairly easy time slicing through the demons, but his attention was turned elsewhere when two figures jumped from the trees. He knew who they were because Seth always screamed like a maniac when going to battle and Bracken liked doing the surprise attack, (but always failed because of Seth.)

The two cut down the demons with ease. Then, a blood curdling roar stopped everyone in thier slaughter. Navarog, now in dragon form, loomed over everyone. Two dragons charged Navarog, but got slaughtered. A couple more marched forward, but Tom stopped them, "No! Leave him to me!"

Navarog laughed. "You think you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh! I am much more powerful then you! I am the Demon King!"

Tom glared at Navarog. "You may be the Demon King, but there is something you still don't understand."

Navarog growled. "And what is that?"

Tom jumped as high as he could, the back of his breastplate sprouted into dragon wings, his hands turned into large claws as was his feet. Tom grew in size, his nose and mouth fusing together, forming a snout. His skin turned dark green and he grew a tail. Tom had turned into a ginormous dragon. "I am the Dragon King." Tom replied. "I'm just as powerful as you!"

And with that, the two kings fought. Both if them bit into each other's neck and tried to claw each other's eyes out. It seemed like a fair fight until Tom blew fire into Navarog's face.

Navarog snarled in frustration. "You want to play with fire? Fine!" Navarog blew acid fire at Tom, and Tom blew fire at Navarog. The fire connected in midair, sending smoke out into the battlefield making everyone cough and go blind.

Still breathing fire, Tom ran forward and knocked Navarog off his feet. While Navarog was on the ground, he scratched Navarog on the belly.

Navarog bellowed in pain and he blew acid fire at Tom's face. Tom yelled and started turning back to human form, as did Navarog. Both of them were breathing heavily on the ground, both were also bleeding severely. They stood up and pulled out thier swords. "This ends now." Navarog said.

"We'll see." Tom replied. They started fight. They were equally matched, both of them blocking the other ones sword strikes. It seemed that the battle would never end, but then Navarog made the mistake. He raised his sword high above his head, to high. As Navarog brought his sword down, Ton hit the pommel of Navarog's sword, which brought it up higher, leaving Navarog defenseless. Tom then stabbed Navarog in the stomach.

Navarog made a sickening sound and then collapsed to the ground, dead. The demons looked at each other, then fled.

the dragons had won.

The after party was great, a dragon healed most of Tom's wounds and finally, after three years, Tom got to go home. When he got home, tears were shed, words were spoken, and Tom got some answers.

"Why did you guys wait three years to come save me?" Tom asked.

"Navarog was a powerful enemy, we had to get every man we had to save you."

Tom nodded thoughtfully. "I guess that makes sense. I'm just glad I'm back, and that Navarog is actually dead this time, hopefully." The room of people laughed. "I also can't wait to turn back into a dragon again."

Seth laughed. "Ya, just make sure your wearing the breastplate, you can only turn into a dragon when you have it on."

"Okay."

And with that, Tom went up to bed to finally get a good nights sleep. He had a feeling everything would be okay from now on.

But it was just a feeling.

 **Well, that's the end! Hope u liked it. Also, I'm thinking about making a prequel to this? Should I? Plz leave a comment if u think I should!**


End file.
